nightmares_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
Justus Hawkins (American football) (SPH!AU)
Justus Montgomery Hawkins (born May 17, 1995) is a retired American football Quarterback who played 9 seasons in the National Football League (NFL) for three different teams. After playing college football for Columbia, he was drafted by the Philadelphia Eagles in the second round of the 2018 NFL Draft. Hawkins played his first game with the Eagles in Week 10 of 2018 after regular starter Nick Foles left with his old injury forcing him to and made his first start the following week. After four seasons with the Eagles, he played for the Baltimore Ravens and Chicago Bears. He was selected to the AFC-NFC Pro Bowl team in 2023, as a member of the Baltimore Ravens. He currently works as a police officer in New York City. Early years Born and raised in Ridgewood, New Jersey, Hawkins graduated in 2014 from Ridgewood High School. A two year starter for the football team, Hawkins threw for 5,658 yards and 56 touchdowns, breaking school records. Hawkins also excelled at basketball, where he started three years, twice received team MVP honors, and was recruited by Georgetown, Texas, and Baylor. College career After Willie Morgan graduated, Hawkins entered a quarterback competition with expected successor Matt Delacey in 2016. After spring practice Matt Delacey was given the starting role when the coaches felt that being a dual threat quarterback would open up the offense. Despite victories against Central Michigan and Northern Arizona, Delacey struggled against Iowa and the next week Hawkins was given the chance to start. In Corvallis, Hawkins led the Lions to a victory against Oregon State. Hawkins continued to start for the rest of the year, completing 260 of 409 pass attempts for 2486 yards, 19 touchdowns, and 9 interceptions. As of his junior year in 2016, Hawkins was the unquestioned started. Hawkins led the Lions to a 7-1 start which included a victory against #9 Iowa on national television. Hawkins led the game-winning drive that ended with a touchdown pass to Gino Nixon. Against Washington State, Hawkins suffered a knee injury that kept him side-lined for two weeks. Hawkins finished off his junior year with 3,191 yards, 20 touchdowns, and 10 interceptions despite missing two games due to injury. During the 2018 season, Hawkins completed 387 of 560 passes for 4,334 yards and 28 touchdowns. He ranked first in the Pacific-12 Conference and sixth among all NCAA Division I FBS players with an average of 352.58 yards of total offense per game. He also ranked second in the Pac-12 and 20th among all FBS players in total passing yardage. At Columbia, he was a first team All-American, and All-Ivy League pick. Hawkins graduated from Columbia in 2018 with a degree in Communication. Professional career Hawkins was selected by the Philadelphia Eagles in the second round of the 2018 NFL Draft. He signed a three-year contract with the team on May 21, 2018. Despite speculation that Hawkins would start the Eagles' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monday_Night_Football Monday Night Football] game against the New Orleans Saints on November 6 (Week 9), Eagles coach Chip Kelly stated that Foles would start that game. The following week against the division rival Dallas Cowboys, after Foles left the game in the second quarter with his old knee injury cracking up, Hawkins made his NFL debut. Hawkins threw his first career touchdown pass to Jeremy Mead for 44 yards and finished with 22 completed passes out of 32 attempts for 219 yards, one touchdown, and one interception. With Philadelphia behind 31-23 in the last minute, Hawkins lost the ball as he was sacked, and Rich Stirling of the Cowboys recovered the ball in the end zone for a touchdown. Foles was eventually ruled out of the following game against the Washington Redskins in Week 11, and Hawkins made his first career start. Philadelphia lost to the Washington Redskins 21-6, and Hawkins was 21-for-47 in passing 204 yards with no touchdowns and two interceptions. On Monday, December 4, 2018, Eagle's coach Chip Kelly announced that Hawkins would start for the remained of the year, regardless of when Nick Foles returned from his knee injury. The following Week 14 game on December 10, Hawkins earned his first win as a starter in the Eagles' 23-21 win over the Tampa Bay Buccaneers. With two seconds remaining on the clock and Philadelphia down 21-16 at the Bucs' one-yard line, Hawkins threw a 1-yard pass to Jeremy Mead for the game-winning touchdown as time expired. Hawkins completed 31 of 51 passes for 381 yards and two touchdowns – both coming in the final four minutes. He also had 27 rushing yards and a rushing touchdown. On December 23, Hawkins broke his hand against the Redskins, and was replaced by Foles in the season finale against the New York Giants. On December 28, Hawkins was placed on injured reserve. After his contract run out and Foles returned, making Hawkins return to the bench, Hawkins were approached by Baltimore Ravens with the chance of becoming their starting quarterback. He agreed after some time thinking it over and signed a three-year contract with the team on June 2, 2021. He was voted to the Pro Bowl once, in the year 2023, in his nine-year career and was able to win the playoff game. Chicago Bears approached Hawkins during his fourth season with Baltimore, offering him a high raise if he would become a Bear. Initially being reluctant of leaving the Ravens and his team mates, and the good thing he had going on, he eventually accepted the offer and signed with the Chicago Bears on November 20, 2024. After playing with the Bears for two years he took an injury to the knee bad enough that he wouldn't be able to play anymore for fear of damaging it even more in case of being tackled etc., and thereof injure him for life. With the risks too high Hawkins announced on March 22, 2027 his retirement from the National Football League. He said he was looking forward to see the other ways his life could take him now that he fulfilled a dream he had since he was a child, namely playing professional football. Post NFL career Hawkins sought a more quiet life away from the high publicity that is of a NFL star and after healing from his knee injury joined the police force. A few years later he made into a detective with his jurisdiction being New York City. Personal life Hawkins is the son of the wealthy business man John "Johnny" Hawkins, the creator and CEO of Hawkins Pharmaceuticals and its many sister companies. On his 18th birthday he was given one of its sister companies as a birthday present. However, Hawkins has stated when later asked about it; that "Although I'm grateful for the trust my dad shows in me with giving me this responsibility, I don't have a business-brain and were in the middle of going to college and playing football. There was no way I could take care of it at that time. Knowing myself, I would probably have run it to the ground instead, and the 18-year-old me wouldn't have cared less. So because of that I gave the responsibility to a man I were highly confident could take care off the company better than I would have at that time. Hell, he still can take care of it better than me." Although, not having to do the heavy-lifting of the company Hawkins still earns quite the amount of money from the company from his percentage, and have during all of his professional playing years, thus making him one of the most high-earning NFL players in existence. Hawkins is of Irish and English ancestry and considers himself a non-denominational Christian. Category:Alternate Universe